


pet

by Knivergils



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: DmCD, Incest, M/M, Twincest, mVmD, 维吉尔×但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knivergils/pseuds/Knivergils





	pet

　　但丁对他哥穿得那么帅在厨房里做饭十分地不理解。  
　　“维，你看这是什么？”但丁晃了晃手上的东西。  
　　维吉尔保持着切菜的动作回头，他看见但丁手里拿着一个项圈，黑色双层皮质的，连着长长的金属链。那个尺寸显然不是小动物用的，家里也没有大型犬之类的宠物。  
　　嗯，真的没有吗？维吉尔放下刀，拿起一片刚切好的番茄咬了口，眉眼带笑地上下打量他心血来潮的弟弟，“你又想玩什么新花样了？”  
　　但丁笑得一脸狡猾，他解开项圈的皮带扣，走到维吉尔身边。  
　　“这是给你买的。”  
　　维吉尔眯起眼睛，把番茄吸进嘴里，但丁盯着他的舌头伸出来舔了舔沾了黏黏的果汁的手指，他的喉结滚动了一下。  
　　“你为什么觉得我会配合你？”维吉尔把手支在流理台上歪着头说。  
　　“你又不会有什么损失。”但丁抖着手里的链子，发出哗啦啦的声响。  
　　维吉尔低下头轻声哼笑，但丁看他这样就知道他同意了，怕他反悔，迅速地把项圈套上他的脖子。  
　　扣好搭扣后，维吉尔拉了拉项圈，有些不习惯，不过不算难受。他配合地摘掉围裙，把衬衫从裤子里抽出来，并且解到只剩两颗扣子，揉乱了原本梳得整整齐齐的头发，然后安静地注视着但丁。  
　　笑容在但丁脸上扩散开来，“真的好适合你，”他拉动链子把维吉尔拽到面前，“我好想马上就把你扒光。”  
　　“你就这点忍耐力吗？”但丁的样子只让维吉尔觉得可爱，他努力忍笑，把腿卡进他腿间，在他后退的时候揽住他的腰限制了他的行动，伸手又拿了一片番茄叼在嘴里，用切面湿润的边缘在但丁的嘴唇上蹭来蹭去。  
　　但丁一口咬住了番茄和维吉尔的下唇，维吉尔看出他眼神里的不满，张开嘴唇迎接他兄弟有些粗鲁的吻。  
　　充满侵略性的舌头卷住维吉尔的在口腔里搅动，维吉尔顺从地让出主动权，在但丁的进攻中用舌尖挑逗那条软滑的舌头，让他变得越来越急躁。番茄在激烈的亲吻中融化在两人的嘴里，混着唾液从但丁嘴角留下来，滑出一道淡淡的粉色。  
　　维吉尔近在咫尺的睫毛缓缓扇动，伸出舌头舔了舔但丁下巴上的液体。但丁收紧了铁链，维吉尔被拽得头往下一磕，嘴唇落在但丁漂亮的锁骨上。维吉尔干脆把下巴搁在但丁的肩上，手从他的腰往下滑，抓住他的屁股揉捏。  
　　“想先做点什么啊？主人。”维吉尔说。  
　　主人二字让但丁兴奋不已，他捏着维吉尔的下巴用近乎颤抖的声音说：“抱着我，好好吻我。”  
　　“都听你的。”  
　　维吉尔抬起一条手臂环住但丁，将他圈在怀里，温柔细致地亲吻他,把舌头伸过去卷住他的，在还残留着酸甜的口腔里抢夺着越来越稀薄的氧气，另一只手的手指滑进股沟里，中指有一下没一下地按着后穴的入口。  
　　但丁反手按住那只不老实的手，维吉尔突然托住他的头，加深了这个吻，让他没空去管那只手。  
　　但丁的脸因为动情而泛红，维吉尔适时地放开了他。  
　　“你的宠物没吃晚饭已经很饿了，你打算怎么办？”维吉尔在但丁的头发里嗅了嗅，然后舔了舔他的耳垂，整个身体都贴到了他身上，撒娇一样磨蹭着他的脸，用潮湿的声音在他耳边低声说，“主人，我可以吃你吗？”  
　　有人入戏得过分，但丁觉得自己已经看到了维吉尔身后竖起来不断摇晃的尾巴。  
　　“那要看你的表现了。”但丁摸着维吉尔的脸说。  
　　维吉尔凝视着但丁慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，伸出舌头舔过他的嘴唇，牵起他的左手，恭敬地亲吻手背。但丁将下巴抬起一点，用一种居高临下的眼神看着他的兄长将他的手指含进嘴里，用舌头一根根舔湿。  
　　舔完不算结束，维吉尔抓着但丁湿漉漉的手滑进自己几乎全开的领口，卡在扣子处停下，然后伸进去。但丁的指尖擦过维吉尔的乳头，他反而颤抖了一下，维吉尔瞄到但丁的脸，不得不抿住嘴唇来维持自己的表情。  
　　真是一个要命的游戏，在饥饿的时候玩弄食物真的不是一个好主意。  
　　但丁反复地揉搓着那一点，令到它充血硬起来，拨弄得时候变得更有弹性。  
　　维吉尔的手伸向但丁的腰，中指插进裤腰轻轻一勾，牛仔裤的裤扣就被解开。但丁扯开了维吉尔衬衫剩下的两颗扣子，松弛的铁链紧贴着他的美好的肉体，凌乱的刘海随着他的动作来回晃动。  
　　维吉尔一把扯下但丁背心的带子，吻上胸口从背心里露出来的部分，突然咬住那块皮肤让但丁昂起了头，喉咙里发出断断续续的呻吟。维吉尔满意地舔了舔自己的牙印，还有中间吮出来的淤痕。  
　　但丁笑着伸出食指挠了挠维吉尔的下巴，维吉尔抬起下巴露出自己的脖子，闭上眼睛露出惬意的表情，然后趁但丁分心时咬住了他的手指。  
　　宠物在主人面前露出得意的眼神，他吐掉但丁的手指再次狠狠吻住他，用舌头舔他的上颚，用舌头抵得他喘不上气，直到开始抗议才离开。从嘴唇往下，在但丁的脖子上留下一连串红色的印记。  
　　维吉尔隔着布料咬住但丁的乳头，舌尖绕着乳尖画圈，被唾液濡湿的布料带来若有似无的摩擦。维吉尔用手卷起背心柔软的布料，手指流连在线条完美的腹肌上。他喜欢捏他的腰，特别喜欢。他觉得他们的身体还是不一样的，比如但丁仅仅是半裸上身，小麦色的皮肤被汗沾湿，就足以让绝大多数男人跟女人疯狂了。  
　　想到这里，维吉尔突然有点不爽，他的呼吸变得粗重起来，脖子上的项圈似乎激发了他深埋在身体里属于恶魔的最原始的野性。他用力地咬了一口但丁的胸口，血从牙印里渗出，在背心上印出点点血渍。  
　　但丁吃痛地叫了出来，他生气地拽起链子，维吉尔整个人都被提了起来，斜睨着但丁的眼睛里透出来的是危险的猛兽的气息。  
　　“你是打算真吃了我吗？”但丁低头看了一眼胸口的伤口，血和唾液已经把那一片染成了粉红色。  
　　“宠物不管养成什么样，都是主人的责任。”维吉尔扯开背心，舔了舔他刚刚咬出来的伤口，血的味道似乎比之前的番茄还要香甜，他吸了吸鼻子，有些欲罢不能。  
　　但丁按住维吉尔肩膀把他往下压，维吉尔知道他在暗示什么，把手伸进他的内裤里，抓住那根已经硬起来的东西。他盯着但丁的眼睛，舔吻着他的嘴唇不怀好意地说：“你确定要吗？我怕我会咬掉它，我已经饿得可以把你整个吞掉。”  
　　“那你就来啊。”但丁拉了拉链子，用挑衅的口气说到。  
　　这真是一个残忍的考验。但丁现在的状态已经足以让维吉尔抓狂，他忍住把他翻身按到冰箱上的冲动蹲下来，扯下但丁的内裤，将他的阴茎含进嘴里。  
　　下身的快感带着但丁一点点攀向高潮，他撑着桌子，手肘撞到了一个瓶子。他瞥了一眼，是一瓶刚开封的红酒。他此刻的大脑已经不会想到这里为什么会有一瓶红酒，只是本能觉得可以拿来干点什么。  
　　维吉尔正跪在地上，但丁拿过那瓶红酒，拔掉瓶塞，往维吉尔头上倾倒。  
　　维吉尔在突来的凉意中停下了动作，红酒顺着脸颊流进他的嘴里，艳红的酒液浸湿了维吉尔银色的头发，顺着脖子流进衣服里，把这件鸽子灰色的高级衬衫完全毁掉了。整瓶倒完，维吉尔站起来用手把贴在额前湿漉漉的刘海抹上去，手指挤压发丝，浸透头发的红酒像血一样从指缝间溢出。  
　　维吉尔两手撑着桌子把但丁抵在桌沿上，眼睛眯得细细的，凑到但丁面前，鼻尖接着鼻尖，嘴唇贴着嘴唇。  
　　“臭小子，你知不知道那瓶酒有多贵？”  
　　“你会心疼那点钱？”但丁不屑地反问。  
　　“我心疼那瓶酒，”维吉尔叹了口气，无奈地吻了吻但丁的嘴唇，“主人这么任性，宠物也是会很困扰的。”  
　　维吉尔含住但丁的嘴唇，抱着他，手在他的后背游移，但丁也环上维吉尔脖子。红酒浓烈的香气彻彻底底地释放在空气中，维吉尔微微睁开一点眼睛看着眼前的但丁。  
　　好吧，这样或许也不错，他想。  
　　维吉尔一边吻他一边托住他的屁股，将他抱起来放到桌子上，快速地扯掉了他碍事的裤子，把头埋进他的腿间，继续刚才中断的动作。  
　　但丁一条腿被维吉尔压着腿弯，另一条搭在他肩上。维吉尔吞吐着但丁的阴茎，红酒顺着头发滴下来，酒精在高烧般的体温的蒸腾下让他有了醉意。  
　　维吉尔的手指滑过但丁的阴囊，在但丁的颤抖中找到入口，手指轻轻地按着，然后配合着嘴上的动作一点点刺进他的身体。  
　　突然变成双重的刺激，但丁陷入了欲望的泥沼里，他躺倒在桌面上扭动，手中的链子也跟着发出哗啦哗啦的声音。皮肤上泛起了薄汗，他昂起头咬着嘴唇还是呻吟出声，因为维吉尔正按揉着他身体里最敏感最脆弱的地方。  
　　高潮的痉挛穿透脊椎，但丁喉咙里的呻吟突破紧闭的嘴唇，他必须要承认，这感觉太他妈棒了。  
　　但丁手臂盖着脸喘着气说，“你太棒了，维，真的。”  
　　维吉尔咽下口中的精液，擦了擦嘴角，但丁的味道有些苦。这小子一定是又背着我抽烟了，他这样想着圈起手指弹了一下但丁的阴茎，惹得他发出小动物般的咕噜声。  
　　维吉尔将他拉起来，亲吻他的眼窝，看着他好看的蓝眼睛闭起来又睁开，因为高潮蒙上的一层雾让眼神有些迷离。其实你才是最棒的，维吉尔用拇指摩挲他的脸侧。  
　　亲吻着但丁，维吉尔解开裤子，扶着他的腿，将深红色的龟头挤进臀缝间那个小小的入口。  
　　但丁咬住嘴唇，抓住了维吉尔的肩膀，看着他那根东西顶进自己的身体一些些又缓缓抽出再往里顶。他每次吸气肠壁就吸住阴茎，内里紧致的褶皱刮蹭着龟头和阴茎上鼓起的筋络跟血管。  
　　如此磨蹭了一会儿，维吉尔揽住但丁的头，轻声叫他，“但丁。”  
　　但丁抬起头对上他的眼睛，维吉尔张了张嘴。  
　　“汪。”  
　　没有反应过来的但丁愣住了，呆愣的神情凝固在维吉尔眼中，也是意料之外的，捉弄人的维吉尔感觉自己的心脏像是被一只大手捏住了。  
　　“该死，你怎么这么可爱。”忍到现在的维吉尔几乎失去理智，大力地插了进去，一下便没入了整根。  
　　但丁被刺激得尖叫，他感觉到他的兄长拔出那根东西再用力往里顶，一次比一次深，胯部狠狠地撞在他的屁股上，再也停不下来。  
　　缓慢的律动和直接捣入深处的交替，带来一波接一波的快感，但丁的阴茎又硬起来，在维吉尔的小腹上摩擦，刚才没射干净的精液吐出来附着在肌肉上。眼泪被激烈的快感逼进眼眶中，让他的眼角泛红。  
　　维吉尔狠狠地操了几下，顶到最里面射了出来，又抽插了几下后才拔出阴茎。  
　　但丁还没有从兄长制造的情欲的漩涡中脱逃，维吉尔就将他从桌上放下来按到冰箱旁边的墙上。  
　　是的，他并没有打算放过他。  
　　已经被操到红肿的穴口无法闭合的微微收缩着，维吉尔按着但丁的腰，手扶着阴茎在股沟中摩擦。但丁贴在墙上闭着眼睛，他顾不上从嘴角留下的唾液，手在重新插入身体的阴茎的动作中慢慢握成拳，无法控制地喘息呻吟。  
　　刚插进去就感到一阵暖意，刚才射在里面的精液流了出来，维吉尔继续往里面挤，被开拓过的肠道混着精液跟肠液变得更加顺畅，一些精液从交合的地方流出来，顺着但丁的大腿往下流。  
　　维吉尔从后面抱住但丁，用手拢住他的阴茎，摸着他胸口在他耳边说，“我这么乖，有奖励吗？”  
　　但丁用手肘顶了他一下，拽着链子将他拉过来跟他热吻。  
　　“就凭这点也想要奖励？”但丁喘着说。  
　　维吉尔亲着他的眼角，他说：“我会表现得更好的，主人。”  
　　毕竟今天是一个特殊的日子。  
　　  
　　维吉尔让但丁睡在自己的臂弯里，侧头就可以看见他的睫毛在灯光下投射出的影子，泛红的眼角还没有消退。维吉尔用手指描绘他的鼻子，他的嘴唇，还有在他身上留下的种种印记。然后他抓起熟睡的但丁的手，亲吻他的手指。  
　　“还以为你记得，”维吉尔亲了亲但丁的发心，“冰箱里的蛋糕明天再吃吧。”  
　　生日快乐，傻瓜。  
　　


End file.
